COMPLICATED
by eggvnt
Summary: Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, secarik kertas dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang hadir ke dalam hidup Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk terseret masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang rumit. Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo. CHANSOO. Warn!GS Kyungsoo. Tinggalkan jejak juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis bermarga Do itu tengah sibuk mengumpat setiap kali melihat selembar kertas tebal berwana merah muda yang terjepit oleh jari mungilnya. Kertas itu Kyungsoo dapatkan dari seorang pria yang tak sengaja ia temui tadi siang berkat insiden tabrakan yang mengakibatkan churros yang ia dapatkan dengan mengantri selama setengah jam, jatuh berserakan. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan harus kembali mengantri untuk satu porsi churros dan menunggu puluhan orang di depannya selesai?

Dan apa lagi yang lebih mengesalkan dari menatap churrosnya di atas tanah? Tentu saja pria sinting itu! Pria yang mengenakan masker dan penutup kepala itu hanya menunduk sekilas, lalu bersiap untuk melenggang pergi kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak cekatan menggerakan tangan untuk menarik hoodie yang pria itu kenakan. Tentu saja pria itu harus bertanggung jawab bukan? Atau setidaknya meminta maaf karena telah menjatuhkan makanannya meskipun tanpa sengaja.

Kyungsoo sempat terpesona saat pria itu menurunkan masker dan penutup kepalanya sehingga menampilkan wajah yang demi Tuhan, sangat sempurna! Wajah tampan itu terpahat dengan bentuk yang sangat pas. Mata besarnya yang berwarna abu-abu seakan menghipnotis Kyungsoo untuk tetap diam terpaku dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan hoodie yang pria tampan itu kenakan. Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau ada pria tampan selain Oh Sehun, pemain baseball idolanya semasa kuliah. Mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan pria ini dua kali jauh lebih tampan dari Sehun.

Semua kata pujian yang ada dalam kepala Kyungsoo musnah seketika kala pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh seraya mengeluarkan kertas yang Kyungsoo pegang saat ini dari dalam dompetnya. Pria itu hanya berkata, "Gunakan ini. Ini bahkan bisa mengganti hingga satu food truck churros. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantri." Dan setelah memastikan kertas itu ada di tangan Kyungsoo, pria tinggi itu menepis tangan mungil yang masih bertengger pada pakaiannya. Ia membenarkan kembali letak masker dan tudung hoodienya, kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang kaget karena bukan kata maaf yang ia terima melainkan sebuah lelucon.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menendang pantat atau berteriak untuk menyumpah serapahi pria tampan yang dalam sekejap sudah ia catat di daftar blacklistnya. Namun saat melihat kondisi taman yang sedang ramai, ia mengurungkan niat anarkis yang berkelebatan di dalam kepalanya. Tidak lucu kan, kalau ia di anggap gila karena berteriak dan mengumpat atau menganiaya seseorang hanya karena menjatuhkan churros? Alhasil, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi sambil menatap sebal punggung pria jangkung yang kini terlihat memasuki sebuah van hitam.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu pria menyebalkan itu?" Gumam Kyungsoo masih sangat kesal.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya gadis cantik bermata sipit yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ah, Kyungsoo terlalu asyik melamun dan melupakan kalau ia tengah menonton film bersama sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah menjadi agenda setiap Sabtu malam untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baekhyun selalu datang dari Sabtu pagi dan berujung menginap di flatnya. Atau sekali-kali Kyungsoo yang datang ke apartemen gadis yang sama mungil dengannya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya-"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung menatapnya tajam hingga membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu mengambil ember popcorn yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun. "Seorang pria memberiku itu. Katanya, dengan selembar kertas mainan itu aku bisa membeli satu food truck churros. Cih! Benar-benar orang sinting!"

Baekhyun beringsut mendekat dengan tak sabaran hingga menabrakkan lengannya dengan lengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengotak-atik layar ponselnya lalu menunjukkan foto seorang pria. "Apa pria ini yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ujar Kyungsoo tercengang. Ia mengenalinya hanya dalam satu kedipan. Di dalam foto, pria itu berpose candid dengan setelan yang sama seperti saat bertemu Kyungsoo tadi siang. Namun kali ini tanpa masker dan tudung hoodie yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang mencetak lekukan di pipi kirinya. Ya, harus Kyungsoo akui kalau pria ini sangat menawan saat tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, titel pria menyebalkan akan terus melekat untuknya.

"Kau serius tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dan Baek, berhenti membuat matamu melebar seperti akan keluar dari kelopak matamu. Aku hanya bertemu seorang pria sinting yang mengatakan lelucon dengan selembar kertas. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kau mengenalnya. Oh, dan sebaiknya kau katakan padanya jangan bersikap sok ganteng hanya karena dia memiliki banyak uang. Lagi pula-"

Baekhyun menghentikan ocehan Kyungsoo dengan membekap bibir sahabatnya dengan wajah yang.. bisa di bilang agak menyeramkan karena kini kedua matanya menatap lurus di depan mata Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan gadis Byun ini? Tuhan! Dosa apa Kyungsoo, sehingga memiliki sahabat seaneh Baekhyun?

"Ini bukan lelucon, Kyungsoo!" Ujar Baekhyun kini meraih pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Katakan kau menang lotre apa sehingga bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan mendapatkan kupon ini?"

"Baek, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kyungsoo, itu bukan lelucon. Kupon itu memang bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli makanan apapun dan bisa di gunakan di semua tempat makan di Korea tanpa ada batasan waktu dan juga tanpa ada batas maksimal. Jadi siapapun yang mempunyai kupon itu bisa memesan sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Park Chanyeol memberikan itu untuk para fansnya yang beruntung. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi poin utama yang membuat kupon itu terlihat sangat spesial.." Baekhyun menyatukan keningnya dengan Kyungsoo. "kupon itu hanya di cetak sebanyak tiga lembar dan siapapun yang memilikinya bisa mengajukan permintaan kencan sebanyak satu kali bersama Park Chanyeol. Sang Bintang Korea!"

Mungkin harusnya Kyungsoo menari saat ini untuk merayakan keberuntungannya. Bayangkan saja! Dari ratusan ribu penggemar aktor tampan yang Baekhyun sebut itu, ia menjadi salah satu dari tiga orang yang sukses membuat mereka mendesah kecewa dan mungkin ingin menenggelamkan Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Namun pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol malah membuatnya ingin merobek atau bahkan membakar benda sialan ini.

Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun karena merasa risih dengan kelakuan dramatis sahabatnya yang menyatukan kening seperti di dalam adegan drama. "Aku malah berfikir untuk membuangnya."

"WHAT?!"

Ya, harusnya Kyungsoo tidak memancing gadis Byun ini untuk memekik semelengking saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa telinganya akan langsung berdenyut nyeri bahkan mungkin bisa saja sampai rusak kalau setiap hari mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin naik oktaf. Beruntung mereka hanya bertemu satu minggu sekali.

"Kyungsoo, katakan kau tidak akan melakukannya! Dari pada membuangnya lebih baik kau berikan padaku. Aku memang telah pensiun dari fandom penggemar Chanyeol karena Kai tidak menyukainya. Tapi persetan! Kau tahu, ini kesempatan langka untuk bisa berkencan dengan aktor yang sangat populer dan baik hati seperti Park Chanyeol! Oh, Tuhan! Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau yang mendapatkan kupon terakhirnya." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Baik hati? Cih! Apa para penggemarnya itu sudah buta? Fikir Kyungsoo. Mana ada pria baik hati yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata maaf setelah berbuat salah? Itu lebih terlihat seperti pria yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Atau mungkin karena pembagian kupon ini? Bukankah itu hanya pencitraan untuk mendapatkan perhatian publik sehingga namanya semakin melambung tinggi?

"Aku fikir orang yang sudah keluar dari fandom tak akan tahu informasi sebanyak itu."

Baekhyun nyengir lebar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar serius saat berkata akan meninggalkan fandom. Aku tetap mencari tahu informasi tentang Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Dan sejauh ini aku rasa semuanya berjalan baik selama kau tutup mulut." Baekhyun terkekeh saat membuka rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri dan akhirnya bocor karena begitu terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Mata sipitnya kembali berbinar saat menatap kupon di tangannya yang lentik.

Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah di penuhi oleh bayangan indah berkencan dengan sang idola, pujaan setiap wanita-kecuali Kyungsoo. Ia meraih kembali kuponnya. "Nona Byun, kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan pacar agresif dan over protektifmu itu menguburku hidup-hidup saat tahu bahwa akulah penyebab kau kembali berfangirl ria."

"Kyung, jangan membuangnya! Aku bersumpah tak akan memaafkanmu!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo berlalu dari sampingnya menuju kamar tidur. "Do Kyungsoo, aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

.

Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di halaman sebuah rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Rumah ini tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun, masih terlihat sama dengan pekarangan yang selalu di hiasi tanaman yang terawat dengan baik. Di teras, pot bunga tersusun dengan rapi dan bunga-bunganya terlihat segar berkat si pemilik yang rajin menyemprot dan juga memberi asupan pupuk. Di sebuah taman bermain di samping rumah terdapat perosotan, ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit yang sewaktu kecil sering ia gunakan bermain bersama teman-teman lainnya. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat Kyungsoo pergi tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau hanya akan terus berdiri disitu?" Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya di depan pintu masuk. Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum lalu merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut Kyungsoo yang berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka berpelukan erat seperti sedang melepas rasa rindu.

"Bibi Kim, aku merindukanmu!" Ujar Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. Seperti halnya keadaan rumah, pelukan bibi Kim juga tidak pernah berubah. Selalu hangat dan membuat nyaman layaknya pelukan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Bibi Kim memang sudah menjadi ibu bagi Kyungsoo sejak ia di terlantarkan di depan pintu kayu bercat putih itu dua puluh empat tahun lalu, bersama keranjang dan selembar kertas yang di tulis oleh ibu kandungnya.

"Kau berkata merindukanku, tapi baru berkunjung setelah hampir satu tahun penuh tidak memberikan kabar."

"Oh, bibi Kim! Maafkan aku. Sekarang gadis kecilmu sudah berubah menjadi wanita pekerja keras dengan segudang kesibukan yang tak ada habisnya."

Bibi Kim tertawa lalu menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung di sambut pekikan riang anak kecil yang sedang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Mereka berlari saling mendahului untuk menyerbu Kyungsoo dengan pelukan dan ciuman. Kyungsoo menyambut mereka dengan merentangkan tangan mencoba memeluk mereka meskipun tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk bisa mendekap kurang lebih sepuluh anak yang telah menempel padanya.

"Unni, sekarang aku sudah bisa mengikat rambutku sendiri." Ujar anak perempuan berkuncir kuda di samping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Ow, benarkah? Hebat sekali, Joy!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu lembut.

"Nuna! Aku sudah bisa mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri." Sahut anak laki-laki lainnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah bisa memakai sepeda roda dua!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Satu persatu dari anak-anak itu menceritakan kemampuan baru mereka kepada Kyungsoo. Dan wanita itu mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengusak atau mengelus rambut mereka dengan sayang. Seharusnya orang tua mereka yang mendengar celotehan anak-anak pintar ini.

"Anak-anak, ayo selesaikan dulu gambar kalian. Setelah itu kalian boleh bermain." Ujar bibi Kim yang langsung di sambut sorakan riang. Anak-anak yang mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, kini berbaris untuk mendapatkan satu kecupan di pipi sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Kyungsoo, duduklah dulu. Biar bibi ambilkan minum untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bibi Kim berlalu menuju ke dapur. Namun karena rindu akan tempat ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan untuk mengamati bagian dalam panti. Ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya dahulu yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan dan berhenti tepat di jendela yang mengarah ke taman, dimana seorang anak laki-laki tengah menumpukan dagu di atas tangannya yang terlipat di kusen jendela. Ia memandang lurus ke arah wahana bermain dengan raut sedih yang tak bisa di sembunyikan. Kyungsoo mendekat dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Pria kecil yang sepertinya baru berumur tujuh tahun itu menoleh saat Kyungsoo menyapanya. Berbeda dari anak-anak yang Kyungsoo temui tadi, bocah laki-laki ini terlihat tak ingin menanggapi Kyungsoo. Ia malah kembali menopang dagu tak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia baru masuk kesini dan belum terbiasa tinggal bersama orang asing.

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh mungil itu agar menghadap kepadanya. Ia sempat terpana saat melihat bagaimana mata jernih anak itu menatapnya dengan lembut, membuat ia tak kuasa menahan seulas senyum. Anak ini sangat tampan dan terlihat tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo. "Siapa namamu, hm?"

Mata sipit yang berkedip-kedip itu menunjukkan keraguan namun akhirnya menjawab dengan suara yang hampir tak bisa Kyungsoo dengar. "Woozi."

"Woozi? Ow, nama yang bagus." Puji Kyungsoo. "Nah, Woozi, kenapa disini sendirian? Tidak ikut menggambar bersama teman-teman?"

Woozi menggeleng. "Woozi menunggu mommy menjemput."

Oh, rasanya sesuatu meremas jantung Kyungsoo saat melihat anak laki-laki ini menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sesaat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa begitu banyak manusia yang menelantarkan anaknya seperti ini? Apalagi untuk anak yang sudah bisa mengingat bagaimana sosok orang tua dalam hidupnya. Pasti tempat ini terasa begitu mengerikan.

"Menunggu sendirian sangat membosankan, bukan? Lebih baik ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika anak itu menggeleng. "Baiklah, ayo kita berkenalan dengan teman-teman."

Kyungsoo mengajak Woozi untuk bergabung bersama anak-anak lain yang sedang menggambar. Pada mulanya, anak itu tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah Joy menghampiri mereka untuk menunjukkan gambarnya sambil berceloteh riang, akhirnya Woozi mau bergabung dan ikut mewarnai gambar milik Joy. Beruntung Joy adalah anak yang periang sehingga ia tak malu-malu mengajak Woozi bercanda dan berhasil membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedikit lega. Setidaknya, dengan begitu Woozi bisa melupakan sejenak ingatan tentang ibunya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang menjemput.

"Aku menemukannya menangis di pinggir jalan sana kemarin sore. Anak ini di bekali koper dan juga uang yang sangat banyak." Tutur bibi Kim menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman rasa buah kepada Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya dia anak orang berada."

"Tidak perduli orang tuanya orang kaya ataupun miskin, yang namanya menelantarkan anak di panti asuhan adalah kesalahan yang tak layak di ampuni. Apalagi ini, meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan. Semoga siapapun yang melakukannya segera membusuk di neraka." Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman pada gelasnya dengan penuh amarah. Ia memang sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut kasus seperti ini. Bukan apa-apa, karena ia sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasanya di buang dan tak diinginkan. Bagaimana ia harus menerima ejekan dari teman sekolah karena ia berstatus anak panti asuhan. Itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk menghiraukan semua kata-kata yang terasa menusuk-nusuk jantungnya. Beruntung ia memiliki ibu panti seperti bibi Kim, yang selalu menasihati dengan sabar setiap kali ia menangis sepulang sekolah. Dan setelahnya ia bisa kembali tersenyum dan siap untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup.

Bibi Kim meremas pundak Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis berwatak keras itu. "Woozi akan bahagia tinggal disini. Sebagaimana kau, yang selalu ingin kembali ke tempat ini."

"Aku tahu. Itu memang keahlianmu untuk membuat anak-anak asuhmu enggan meninggalkan tempat ini." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jenakanya.

.

Anak-anak itu bersorak saat melihat sebuah food truck terparkir di halaman panti tempat mereka tinggal. Dari mana asalnya truk makanan ini? Tidak salah lagi, itu pesanan Kyungsoo yang di bayar oleh uang Chanyeol.

Jadi, tadi ia coba-coba menggunakan kupon ajaib itu di restoran cepat saji yang terdekat dari panti, karena Baekhyun bilang ini bisa di gunakan di tempat makan manapun dan tanpa ada limit tertentu. Kyungsoo sempat ragu kalau-kalau nanti ia akan di anggap sinting karena membayar dengan selembar kupon tak berarti, sedangkan ia tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewa truk makanan. Tapi ternyata kupon ini memang benar-benar bisa di gunakan. Kyungsoo hanya perlu mengisi data yang ada di balik kupon itu. Sekaligus untuk menandai bahwa ia pemilik dari kertas ajaib itu.

"Tenang anak-anak! Jangan ribut!" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit lantang agar anak-anak kecil itu berhenti membuat gaduh. "Sekarang kalian berbaris sesuai urutan seperti biasa, oke? Jangan dorong-dorong! Semuanya pasti kebagian."

"Iya!" Seru anak-anak itu dengan kompak. Sesuai dengan arahan Kyungsoo, mereka berbaris sesuai urutan absen mereka setiap hari. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang berebut posisi ingin duluan dan berakhir ricuh. Inilah yang selalu bibi Kim lakukan untuk mengatur anak-anak asuhnya sejak jaman Kyungsoo kecil dahulu. Dan sekarang kedisiplinannya menular kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menilik satu persatu anak yang sedang berbaris, namun ia tak menemukan Woozi di dalam barisan itu. Ia bertanya kepada Joy yang sedari tadi bermain bersamanya, tapi gadis kecil itu juga tidak tahu. Kyungsoo putuskan untuk kembali ke dalam untuk mencari Woozi. Dan Kyungsoo lega saat menemukan anak itu masih asyik mewarnai gambarnya, bukan merenung di jendela menunggu ibunya datang. Itu menyesakkan.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC or DLT?**

 **Halo! Aku kembali dengan fanfic Chansoo berchapter hehe**

 **Ini ceritanya masih ongoing, ya. Karena lagi stuck, aku putusin buat up chapter pertama dulu. Pengen tau, ada yang mau baca apa engga hehe**

 **Seperti biasa, review sangat di tunggu untuk kelanjutan cerita:))**

 **Terimakasih^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kantor agensi DC Entertaiment kini terdengar sedikit riuh dengan karyawan yang bergunjing saat Chanyeol melintas di koridor menuju ruangan tempatnya akan disidang oleh sang manager. Isu pagi ini mengabarkan bahwa pertunangan Chanyeol dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan berlian terbesar di Korea, Cha Seojin, terancam dibatalkan akibat berita lain yang lebih menggemparkan publik enam hari sebelumnya.

Berita itu datang dari seorang model cantik bermarga Kang yang di temukan tewas bunuh diri di apartemennya yang terletak di daerah Cheondamdong. Dan yang lebih membuat heboh adalah surat pernyataan yang model cantik itu tulis sebelum aksinya menyayat pergelangan tangan hingga kehabisan banyak darah. Sebuah sumber mengatakan, di surat itu tertulis bahwa sang model memiliki putra berusia tujuh tahun, hasil hubungannya dengan bintang hallyu, Park Chanyeol. Namun saat ini, surat itu masih di selidiki keasliannya oleh pakar pembaca tulisan tangan. Dan anak yang di sebut dalam surat, sedang dalam proses pencarian.

Berbagai tanggapan mulai mencuat. Banyak yang menduga, kalau model cantik itu nekat mengakhiri hidupnya karena depresi dengan kabar pertunangan Chanyeol dan Cha Seojin yang telah di konfirmasi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang tetap berfikir rasional dengan menunggu hasil penyelidikan selesai.

Kehidupan selebriti memang selalu menjadi bahan yang menarik untuk di perbincangkan. Setiap gerak-geriknya tak lepas dari pantauan paparazzi yang bersembunyi di semak-semak atau tempat tersembunyi lainnya untuk mencuri gambar, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan konteks berlebihan sebagai headline berita. Dengan begitu, kabar tentang selebriti yang sedang melejit karirnya seperti Chanyeol, akan segera berhembus ke seluruh penjuru negeri begitu artikel diterbitkan.

Seolah tak perduli, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan meskipun samar-samar ia mendengar dua orang wanita saling berbisik dan salah satunya mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'berengsek' atau 'bajingan'. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Kebenarannya bahkan belum terungkap, tapi dengan sekejap orang-orang yang kemarin menyanjung dengan segala macam pujian, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya karena sebuah berita yang belum jelas keabsahannya. Chanyeol menurunkan kacamata hitamnya hingga ujung hidung kemudian tersenyum ke arah dua wanita tadi. Hanya itulah yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

Kini tiba saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi panas sambil mendengarkan ocehan panjang yang keluar dari mulut managernya, Kim Jongdae. Untuk seukuran bicara normal saja, suara Jongdae selalu membuat kuping Chanyeol gatal karena pria itu berbicara dengan tempo cepat dan tak terkontrol. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa kecepatan bicara Jongdae saat menanggapi skandal ini sekarang? Terlebih lagi, pria itu sudah menahan amarahnya pada Chanyeol selama mereka tak bertemu berkat Chanyeol yang terpenjara di rumahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa pergi kemanapun selama wartawan terus berjaga di depan kediamannya.

"Hyung, hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh sebentar saja? Suaramu kali ini bukan hanya membuat kupingku gatal, kini kau sudah merusaknya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tak ayal, sikap itu membuat Jongdae kesal dan segera memukul bagian belakang kepala artisnya hingga mendapat teriakan.

"Bedebah sialan! Kau fikir siapa yang telah membuat aku mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ini, huh? Kau tahu bagaimana murkanya Presdir kepadaku akibat semua pemberitaan miring mengenai dirimu? Chanyeol, bisakah kau menanggapi situasi ini dengan serius? Pertunanganmu bahkan terancam batal karena rumor yang sudah terlanjur menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Asia. Dan rumor apalagi kali ini? Anak?"

"Hyung, aku putus dengannya sudah lama sekali, dan dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal anak setelah kami berpisah. Padahal saat itu kita masih berhubungan sangat baik." Elak Chanyeol. "Kau sangat tahu aku, sebejad apapun kelakuanku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang sedang mengandung anakku sendiri. Itu gila!"

"Oke, anggap saja begitu. Kau bukan ayah dari anak Kang Seulgi. Tapi seluruh penjuru Korea hanya percaya bahwa kaulah ayah dari anaknya sekaligus pemicu wanita itu nekat melakuan aksi bunuh diri."Tutur Jongdae. "Dan yang terparah, Presdir Cha juga sepertinya percaya dengan rumor itu." Jongdae mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar saat mengingat Presdir Cha Daewong, ayah dari Seojin, berniat menunda pernikahan Chanyeol dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Jongdae begitu mengkhawatirkan pertunangannya dengan Seojin. Padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau pertunangan ini adalah bagian dari kerja sama agensi dengan perusahaan berlian itu. Semua ini hanya keserakahan dari pihak agensi. Dengan begitu mereka bisa meraup keuntungan ganda dengan tetap memiliki Chanyeol sebagai artisnya, dan juga berhasil menggaet Presdir Cha sebagai partner bisnisnya. Semua ini membuat Chanyeol muak. Ini telah melanggar batas privasinya sebagai manusia. Meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia bukan orang yang tak tahu diri dengan menentang perusahaan yang telah membuatnya menjadi sebesar ini. Atau mungkin belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melakukan itu.

"Hyung, berhentilah memikirkan masalah pertunangan itu, oke? Karena dari awal kau tahu aku tak pernah menyukainya."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan itu karena mungkin setelah ini kau akan mulai sepi job dan menjadi pengangguran. Kalau kau bisa segera menikah dengan Seojin, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, kau terancam kehilangan dua-duanya, karir dan tunanganmu." Ujar Jongdae frustasi. Sekeras apapun sikap Jongdae terhadap Chanyeol, pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan keperduliannya terhadap artis yang sudah bekerja sangat lama dengannya itu. Chanyeol sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Yang kadang tak akan segan untuk ia tendang pantatnya kalau pria berkuping caplang itu melakukan tindakan yang bisa menghacurkan karirnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hyung. Pesonaku masih terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan para produser itu. Kau tahu berapa lama mereka mengantri mendapatkan tanda tanganku untuk membintangi drama mereka? Ck! Tapi mereka selalu menawarkan cerita romantis yang terlalu klise dan membosankan. Aku sangat ingin bermain dalam film aksi yang ada adegan dewasa di dalamnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?"

"Bajingan tengik! Bahkan tidak ada satu produserpun yang memberikanmu pekerjaan setelah berita itu keluar. Berhenti main-main dan segera selesaikan masalah ini!" Bentak sang manager geram dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat santai tanpa beban. Jongdae ingin masalah ini segera berlalu sebagaimana berita menyebar cepat hanya dengan sekali tiupan. Ia tidak suka mendengar gunjingan tentang Chanyeol saat di tempat umum atau bahkan di tempat kerjanya sendiri.

"Dan apalagi ini? Kenapa penggemarmu selalu menggunakan kuponnya setiap hari? Atau kau memberikannya kepada anti-fan yang berencana menguras uangmu dan membuat kita bangkrut dengan segera?" Gerutunya saat melihat pesan pemberitahuan penarikan saldo untuk pembayaran di sejumlah tempat makan, yang ia tahu pasti karena kupon yang Chanyeol berikan kepada para penggemarnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung! Biarkan saja penggemarku menikmati hadiahnya. Tiga orang memesan masing-masing satu porsi makanan setiap hari tidak akan sampai membuat kita bangkrut. Mungkin seharusnya aku membuat lebih banyak lagi kupon untuk penggemar yang lain. Tanpa bonus kencan tentunya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Jongdae melemparkan ponselnya dan mendarat dengan manis di telapak tangan lelaki tampan itu. "Bicara seperti itu saat kau sudah melihat tagihannya sendiri. Oh, semua ini membuat kepalaku sakit!" Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ck! Kenapa dia selalu meributkan hal sepele dan berujung mengomel panjang? Apa yang salah dengan seorang fans yang makan siang dan mengahabiskan- Wow! Lima ratus ribu won?" Chanyeol membuat huruf O dengan bibirnya seakan tak percaya kalau satu orang penggemar akan menghabiskan uang sebanyak ini hanya untuk makan. Sebenarnya lima ratus ribu won bukan uang yang banyak bagi Chanyeol, itu bahkan tidak ada satu persen dari bayaran yang ia terima untuk membintangi satu episode drama. Tapi kalau orang itu melakukannya setiap hari dengan nominal sebesar ini, ini namanya pemerasan. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya salah Chanyeol sendiri tak menetapkan batasan limit untuk setiap kupon.

"Apa kau sedang berpesta, Do Kyungsoo?"

.

Kyungsoo tertunduk fokus kepada selembar kertas putih yang sejak tiga jam lalu telah tercoret warna hitam pudar dari pensilnya yang kini sudah sedikit tumpul. Ia mencoba gambar ketiganya setelah sejak pagi tak berhasil membuat desain yang sempurna untuk pakaian yang akan dikenakan model-model cantik di ajang peragaan busana Seoul.

Menggambar adalah hobi Kyungsoo sejak kecil, tak heran tangannya akan begitu lincah dan mantap ketika menggerakan pensil sehingga menghasilkan karya yang mengundang decakkan kagum. Dan berkat kemampuannya itu, ia bisa di terima menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas seni terbesar di Korea melalui jalur beasiswa. Setelah lulus, ia bekerja di sebuah butik milik seorang wanita muda yang langsung jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat hasil desain pakaian wanita yang Kyungsoo buat.

Kyungsoo meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas sambil menguap lebar. Ia sedikit frustasi karena gambar yang ia buat tak kunjung selesai. Padahal, Luhan, si pemilik butik sudah menunggu desainnya untuk segera di produksi.

Mungkin secangkir cokelat panas akan membuat ide di dalam otakku mencair, fikir Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan menuju pantry yang ada di belakang dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di sana dengan segelas kopi atau mungkin cokelat panas yang masih mengepul. Fokus gadis itu tertuju pada ponsel di genggaman dan bibir sibuk menggumam tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan wanita itu, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menggunakan bahasa formal kepada Luhan. Karena selain umur mereka yang sebaya, itu juga permintaan dari Luhan sendiri. Katanya, biar bisa lebih akrab dan menjadi teman baik.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget, Kyungsoo!" Ujar Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Aku sedang melihat berita yang sedang viral saat ini. Tentang Seulgi yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Ah, padahal baru-baru ini aku memikirkan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai modelku lagi pada peragaan busana nanti."

"Seulgi bunuh diri?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang membulat tak percaya. Ia tak begitu mengenal model cantik itu, namun pernah beberapa kali bertemu di acara peragaan busana. Ia melihat kalau Seulgi adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan sangat ceria. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu. Itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga! Kyungsoo, sebenarnya kau alien dari planet mana sampai berita yang sedang panas seperti ini kau tidak tahu? Apa kau masih menggunakan ponsel lipat yang tak memiliki koneksi internet?"

Kyungsoo heran kenapa setiap orang selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu saat mereka tahu kalau Kyungsoo tak pernah mengikuti berita di dunia hiburan. Memang apa salahnya untuk menjadi orang yang tak suka membuang waktu dengan hanya mengomentari hidup selebriti? "Kedipkan matamu, atau mereka akan segera melompat keluar!" Ujar Kyungsoo malas. "Jadi, kenapa Seulgi melakukan itu?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia depresi dengan kabar pertunangan Chanyeol. Rumor memang pernah mengatakan kalau mereka sempat berkencan. Tapi saat itu agensi Chanyeol membantah kabar tersebut, dan rumorpun tenggelam begitu saja. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah, Seulgi mengaku memiliki anak dari Park Chanyeol. Nampaknya, rumor yang pernah menyebar dulu kini terlihat sedikit lebih jelas. Dan aku yakin, sekarang publik akan menyudutkan aktor tampan itu. Oh, Chanyeol yang malang." Jelas Luhan dengan nada memelas di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tahu dia memang bukan pria yang baik. Dia pria yang sangat angkuh dan menyebalkan. Harusnya Seulgi tak menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk pria seperti itu." Sahut Kyungsoo sedikit menghentakkan gelasnya ke meja marmer. Entahlah, dia selalu ingin marah saat mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut. Seolah pria itu adalah pria terburuk, dari yang paling buruk.

"Kau berbicara seolah sudah mengenal siapa Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan tak pernah ingin mengenalnya!"

Luhan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang masam. Entah apa yang membuat gadis mungil itu tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah pujaan setiap wanita normal, termasuk dirinya. Bukan Luhan menganggap Kyungsoo tidak normal, mungkin hanya berbeda selera. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata lalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan membawa segelas cokelat yang telah selesai ia buat sambil berbincang tadi. Ia menghirup terlebih dahulu aroma cokelat yang menguar sebelum menyesapnya pelan. Ah, cokelat panas memang mood maker yang paling ampuh.

Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan pensil di sela jari jempol dan telunjuknya saat sudah merasa kepalanya tak sepening tadi, namun tak berlangsung lama saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia berkerut saat melihat panggilan dari nomor panti. Tidak biasanya bibi Kim menelepon di jam kerja seperti ini.

"Iya, bibi, ada apa menelepon?"

.

Selesai syuting pada pukul tujuh malam, Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh deretan bangku berwarna merah dan kuning yang mengelilingi pusat dari Seoul Sports Complex Baseball Park. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah tribun dan menatap para pemain bisbol Korea yang tengah berlatih untuk persiapan pertandingan melawan Amerika, akhir pekan nanti. Beruntung ini hanya latihan yang tidak memerlukan sorakan penonton sebagai penyemangat. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa menonton dengan tenang tanpa puluhan pasang mata yang beralih fokus dari bola bisbol, menjadi kepada dirinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka bisbol, ia berada disini hanya untuk menunggu pemuda jangkung yang kini terlihat sedang memasang kuda-kuda di tengah lapangan bersama tongkat pemukul di gengamannya. Meskipun tidak suka, ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana cara bemain bisbol. Karena dulu ia sering menonton pertandingan adik sepupunya itu. Kini ia terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal syuting dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, dan tak memiliki waktu untuk menjadi suporter.

"Kukira, pukulan Oh Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Tapi ternyata dia juga bisa melewatkan tiga kali kesempatan tanpa berhasil menepis bola satupun." Ujar Chanyeol menghentikan langkah pria berkulit putih yang masih bercucuran keringat. "Mungkin kau harus memasang jaring pada tongkatmu, agar bolanya tidak mudah lolos." Ledeknya lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Park! Suaramu memperburuk suasana hatiku."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu membuntuti Sehun ke dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh lemari besi. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan sementara Sehun mencari baju ganti di dalam loker miliknya. Ruangan itu sudah terlihat kosong karena Sehun keluar dari lapangan paling terakhir. Sang pemain andalan harus berdiskusi dulu bersama pelatihnya sekaligus mendapatkan peringatan akibat performa dan fokusnya yang menurun.

"Ada angin apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya penasaran setelah hampir dua tahun tidak pernah menonton kau memukul bola, sekalipun hanya di televisi. Dan seperti yang sudah aku duga, skill bermainmu masih seperti itu-itu saja. Bahkan lebih buruk, kurasa." Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendapat tatapan sengit dari pria berwajah kaku yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tak menggoda Sehun seperti ini. "Tapi tak biasanya kau kehilangan fokus saat bermain di tengah lapangan. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Sesuatu seperti apa yang kau maksud? Apa seperti aku memiliki seorang anak yang tak pernah aku ketahui selama tujuh tahun?" Sindir Sehun.

"Oh, sialan! Aku fikir kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak akan perduli berita tentang selebriti. Karena itulah aku datang kemari. Tapi ternyata hatiku terluka lebih banyak mendengar sindiran seperti itu darimu." Erang Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya.

Sehun tersenyum miring setelah berhasil membuka kaus putihnya lalu melihat tampang terluka Chanyeol yang menggelikan. "Apa sekarang posisi hati sudah pindah ke dada sebelah kiri?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya. Kau semakin terlihat idiot."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar lalu berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Kakinya tetap menapak di atas lantai karena bangku panjang itu tak bisa menampung seluruh tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi.

Chanyeol selalu terlihat santai dan tak perduli dengan segala anggapan publik terhadapnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa menyunggingkan senyuman menawan setiap kali tatapan kagum atau tatapan muak tertuju padanya. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau di bagian dalam, Chanyeol sangat merasa tertekan dan frustasi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang adalah tentang anak itu. Anak yang mereka katakan adalah anaknya, yang sama sekali tak pernah ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu benar anakku?" Chanyeol bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin meyakini kalau itu memang putranya. Namun sebagian lagi menyangkal karena semuanya terasa aneh untuk bisa dipahami. Untuk apa Seulgi menyembunyikan anaknya dari Chanyeol selama tujuh tahun? Padahal kalau ia ingin Chanyeol bertanggung jawab, wanita itu pasti akan memberitahunya sejak pertama kali melihat dua garis pada testpacknya. Kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah wanita itu pergi untuk selamanya dan menyisakan begitu banyak tanya di dalam benak Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol terlihat tak berniat menanggapi masalah rumit yang menimpa kakak sepupunya. Ia hanya meneguk air mineral dari botol kemasan plastik kemudian meremasnya dengan kuat setelah isinya terkuras habis.

"Sehun, ayo kita minum." Ujar Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya masih dengan posisi berbaring.

"Aku baru saja minum."

Chanyeol duduk menghadap punggung Sehun. "Maksudku minum sesuatu yang bisa membuat beban sedikit terangkat. Meskipun kau tak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu. Kau bisa bercerita saat kita sudah mabuk nanti. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun saat sudah mabuk." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Atlet tidak minum alkohol."

"Hanya satu kali tidak akan membuatmu di keluarkan dari timnas. Atau setidaknya, duduklah hanya untuk mendengarkan semua ocehanku. Aku menunggu dimobil." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada tak ingin di bantah. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan teman untuk mendengarkan semua keluhan yang tak bisa ia ucapkan dengan keadaan sadar. Ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman gedung melingkar itu.

Satu jam berlalu dan kini Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebuah kedai sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota bersama adik sepupunya, Sehun. Mereka memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan tempat duduk berada di pojokan. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seorang bintang. Ia harus tetap waspada kalau-kalau ada paparazzi yang menguntitnya.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak! Aku tidak ingin menjadi supirmu." Tutur Sehun setelah melihat botol soju yang Chanyeol genggam sudah hampir kosong. Sedari tadi pria itu mendengarkan semua ocehan kakak sepupunya yang kini sudah terlihat setengah mabuk. Dan pria itu bukan hanya menceritakan tentang masalahnya saat ini, ia juga bercerita bagaimana agensi yang menjadikannya seperti seorang budak.

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu berkata-kata tajam seperti itu, huh? Kalau terus seperti itu, mana ada wanita yang mau tidur denganmu. Meskipun kau tampan, mereka akan langsung lari terbirit saat mendengar suaramu yang sedingin es." Balas Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun. Mata pria itu menyipit saat melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan menampilkan sebuah preview pesan. Ia membaca dengan susah payah karena pandangannya kini sudah sedikit kabur. Ternyata itu hanya pesan penarikan saldo yang berasal dari kupon penggemar. "Kenapa wanita Do ini selalu menggunakan kuponnya setiap waktu? Apa dia benar-benar ingin memerasku?"

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya saat menyadari kalau pesan itu menunjukkan tempat makan yang sama dengan tempat ia berada saat ini. Itu berarti wanita itu sedang berada di tempat ini. "Tunggu disini, oke?" Ujarnya memperingatkan Sehun yang sudah bersiap bangun dari duduknya.

"Jangan membuat onar!"

Tanpa mendengarkan peringatan dari Sehun, pria jangkung itu berjalan menuju meja kasir dan melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut hitam panjang diikat kebelakang tengah berdiri bersama selembar kertas berwarna pink di tangan kanannya. Ia terlihat tersenyum ke arah si pegawai yang memberikan struk pembelian kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang berada di samping jendela sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Chanyeol mendekat lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang kursi yang wanita itu duduki.

"Bersenang-senang dengan kuponnya, nona Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Halo! Chapter 2 untuk kalian yang kemarin mereview, fav, follow hehe Terimakasihsudah mau menunggu^^**

 **Dan gimana chapter 2 ini? Udah keliatan rumitnya belum? Akusih bikinnya ampe puyeng ya haha**

 **Kalau ada bagian-bagian yang menurut kalian kurang enak dibaca atau ada penulisan aku yang salah atau ada kalimat yang engga nyambung, tolong benarkan ya. Aku disini nunggu banget ada yang mau benerin, supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi:))**

 **Enjoy! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^**


	3. Chapter 3

BUGH!

"Oh, maafkan saya paman! Maafkan saya!" Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali setelah menabrak seorang laki-laki tua yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia membantu mengambilkan tas kerja milik si paman yang terjatuh lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk ramah ketika pria itu memperingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tetap memperhatikan langkahnya. Dan karena insiden itu pula, Kyungsoo baru tersadar kalau ini bukan jalan yang harus ia lewati menuju flat. Seharusnya ia berbelok saat telah sampai di blok ketiga, bukannya berjalan lurus hingga sampai di ujung jalan utama. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Kyungsoo fikirkan?

Jadi, sepulang dari butik sore tadi Kyungsoo pergi ke panti terlebih dahulu setelah mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang disampaikan ibu pantinya. Beliau mengatakan, kalau sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui siapa ibu dari Woozi. Anak itu menunjukkan sendiri foto ibunya kepada bibi Kim dan membuat wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut. Lantas hal itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo dengan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan meminta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat kepada Luhan. Ia diperbolehkan pergi dengan catatan, desain pakaiannya harus selesai besok. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa berfikir panjang. Yang terpenting saat itu, hanya mengetahui sendiri kebenaran tentang Woozi.

Dan setelah bertemu dengan Woozi di panti asuhan, ia bertanya kepada anak laki-laki itu, apakah benar foto wanita yang ada pada surat kabar adalah foto ibunya? Dan Woozi mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. Namun hal itu malah membuat tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat. Terlebih lagi, ketika anak itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seperti memohon saat meminta diantarkan bertemu ibunya. Woozi mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan sang ibu yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendekap anak itu erat sambil menggigit bibir menahan genangan yang membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan kalau Woozi tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan ibunya? Dan hal itulah yang menjadi beban fikiran Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun, apa aku belum makan sejak pagi?" Ujar Kyungsoo saat mendengar bunyi dari perutnya. Ia ingat tak sempat sarapan karena terlambat bangun. Dan saat jam makan siang ia kembali melewatkannya karena terlalu terhanyut bersama desain dan melupakan perut kosongnya. Ia hanya mengkonsumsi cokelat, itupun tidak sampai seperempat gelas karena setelah satu teguk, ia langsung meletakannya lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat untuk pulang dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kedai yang terlihat sepi pengunjung. Ia memesan satu porsi kimbap untuk dirinya sendiri dan kebingungan saat tak menemukan dompet dalam tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Ah, tentu saja. Kyungsoo tak membuka laci meja kerjanya sebelum pergi. Padahal ia sangat tahu, kalau dompetnya memang selalu ia taruh di tempat tersebut. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan benda penting seperti itu?

Kyungsoo sedikit menimang-nimang ketika hanya menemukan satu lembar kertas tebal berwarna merah muda di dalam tasnya. Apakah ia harus menggunakan ini? Tapi Kyungsoo sudah bertekad kalau tidak akan menggunakannya untuk keperluan pribadi. Ia bahkan muak melihat benda ini kalau saja ide mengerjai selebriti menyebalkan itu tidak muncul setelah Baekhyun mengatakan kegunaan dari kupon ajaib tersebut. Apa lebih baik ia membatalkan pesanannya dan pulang ke rumah untuk memasak semangkuk ramen instan dan berakhir dengan berguling-guling di atas kasur karena perutnya terasa perih? Mana yang lebih baik?

"Permisi, apa aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk membayar? Dompetku tertinggal, dan aku tak membawa uang yang cukup untuk membayar pesanannya." Ujar Kyungsoo menunjukkan kupon berwarna pink kepada kasir. Akhirnya ia memilih opsi pertama. Ya, siapa perduli? Toh pria itu tidak akan perduli dengan uang lima ribu won, bukan? Lagi pula ia memikirkan tentang desainnya yang harus selesai malam ini. Bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan dengan perut sakit? Cukup masuk akal bukan?

"Kupon Park Chanyeol? Tentu." Jawab si pelayan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan terimakasih disertai senyuman manis kepada si pegawai kasir setelah mendapatkan struk pembayaran lalu berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong. Ia memilih meja di samping jendela kaca besar yang menunjukkan jalanan malam yang sudah terlihat sepi. Daerah ini memang tidak terlalu ramai karena terletak di pinggiran kota. Terlebih lagi, ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Mungkin orang-orang sudah bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya. Hal yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan setelah perutnya terisi nanti. Ah, atau mungkin yang tak bisa Kyungsoo lakukan mengingat ia harus menyelesaikan desain yang sudah dijanjikan kepada Luhan.

"Bersenang-senang dengan kuponnya, nona Do Kyungsoo?"

Suara berat nan serak seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dari jalanan menuju wajah tampan yang sedang menyeringai. Sial! Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan ini lagi? Apa mungkin pria ini mulai mencarinya setelah Kyungsoo menghabiskan banyak uang dengan kupon ajaib yang ia berikan? Kenapa Kyungsoo tak memikirkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi sebelum ia berfikir untuk mengerjai pria berlesung pipit dalam ini? Harusnya, ia berteguh dengan pemikiran awalnya untuk membuang benda sialan ini ke tempat sampah.

"Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo berdehem untuk kembali dari keterkejutannya sebelum berujar datar. "Jangan salah paham. Aku menggunakannya karena terdesak."

"Ow, jadi kau selalu terdesak setiap saat?" Ejek Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terdesak dan menghabiskan lima ratus ribu won setiap hari. Apa seperti kau memberi makan anak-anakmu yang berjumlah puluhan orang karena suamimu pergi meninggalkanmu seorang diri? Tapi melihat badanmu yang.. masih terlihat cukup kencang, sepertinya kau belum pernah melahirkan satu orang anakpun." Lanjutnya sambil mengamati tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat indah. Oh, ingin sekali Chanyeol menyingkirkan meja yang menghalangi setengah tubuh perempuan cantik ini, sehingga dapat melihat lekukan pinggangnya yang Chanyeol yakin tak kalah indah dari gitar Spanyol.

"Jaga bicara anda, tuan Park! Dan singkirkan mata anda dari tubuh saya!" Desis Kyungsoo tajam. Ia bisa saja langsung mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar yang ia tahu dan ia kuasai kalau saja tak menyadari sedang menjadi bahan tontonan para pegawai dari balik meja kasir. Oh, tidak bisakah pria sialan ini meninggalkan kesan baik sedikit saja? Kenapa ia malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa muak?

"Aku tebak, kau bukan salah satu penggemarku. Melihat dari sikapmu yang terlalu dingin dan sangat berbeda dengan penggemar lain yang akan berteriak histeris hanya karena melihat aku melambaikan tangan. Bahkan kau memasang wajah masam saat berhadapan denganku. Padahal kau tahu, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk duduk bersama seorang Park Chanyeol." Tutur Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia mendengar sebuah dengusan keras dari wanita yang memalingkan muka dengan raut sebal. "Jadi, apa kau seorang anti-fan yang berencana membuatku bangkrut?"

Kyungsoo membiarkan seorang pelayan menaruh pesanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab Chanyeol. Ia menyempatkan berterimakasih sebelum si pelayan berbalik namun berjalan dengan pelan seakan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bicarakan. Membuat Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kenapa? Apa uangmu sudah hampir habis? Kufikir kau sudah menyiapkan segala konsekuensi terburuk sebelum memutuskan membuat kupon tanpa batasan waktu dan batasan maksimal. Kau memberikannya padaku, dan aku menggunakan sebagai mana mestinya." Kyungsoo tertawa miring, meremehkan Chanyeol. "Dan memang benar, aku bukan penggemarmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi aku juga bukan seorang anti-fan seperti yang kau katakan. Atau mungkin bukan untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkesan dengan cara gadis cantik ini menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan tenang seraya mengangkat dagu penuh percaya diri. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin malah membuat wanita itu terlihat seksi. Jika biasanya ia mendengar suara wanita manja yang memujinya, maka kali ini ia mendengar sebuah ejekan dengan nada tajam yang anehnya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang berani bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Chanyeol merasa tertolak dan tetarik secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, kalau kau bukan penggemarku kenapa kau tetap menggunakannya?"

"Untuk kau ketahui, aku sudah berniat membuangnya sejak awal kau memberikannya padaku. Tapi bodohnya, setelah mendengar fungsi dari kupon ini dari salah satu penggemarmu, aku malah menggunakannya untuk kegiatan sosial dan membuatku harus bertemu denganmu lagi. Itulah yang membuatku ingin memalu kepalaku beratus-ratus kali. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang akan menari kegirangan setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh tidak menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya.

"Ya. Dan tuan Park, aku rasa selera makanku sudah hilang. Aku akan membayar untuk ini nanti." Ujar Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di sandaran kursi dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun urung ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar menahannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Hanya untuk ini?"

Oke, apa pria ini bermaksud meminta ganti rugi seluruh uangnya yang telah Kyungsoo pakai setelah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo bukan penggemarnya? Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan kalau ia menggunakan untuk kegiatan sosial? Gila! Darimana Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Ia sangat ingat berapa jumlah uang Chanyeol yang telah ia gunakan. Mungkin bisa saja ia menggunakan uang tabungannya yang pas-pasan untuk membayar hutangnya. Lalu nanti bagaimana cara ia membayar sewa flat yang sudah hampir habis? Bagaimana ia akan bertahan hidup jika hanya mengkonsumsi ramen setiap hari? Apa seharusnya Kyungsoo mengaku sebagai penggemarnya saja sejak awal? Itu lebih gila!

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk meredam rasa kesal yang siap meledak. Ia menyentak tangan yang berada di lengannya dengan sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo melihat sekilas kearah karyawan kedai yang kini menunduk bersembunyi di bawah meja tinggi setelah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo. Ya, ia tidak lupa kalau ia tengah duduk bersama seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa diam, heum?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu memiringkan kepala yang tengah ia sanggah dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah merah padam Kyungsoo menahan amarah yang sepertinya sudah sampai di puncak ubun-ubun. Oh, kenapa wanita ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan mimik garang seperti itu? Batin Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aku akan membayar seluruh uangmu yang telah aku pakai. Puas? Jadi sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Tandas Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan uang tabungannya nanti! Toh, ia juga saat ini sedang bekerja. Ia hanya perlu sedikit berhemat dan mulai memperkecil pengeluaran. Yang terpenting saat ini, ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pria gila yang anehnya bisa menjadi seorang selebriti yang begitu di puja-puja. Kini ia merutuk dirinya beratus-ratus kali karena telah menggunakan kupon sialan itu. Kupon yang akan membuatnya menjadi jatuh miskin, semiskin-miskinnya.

"Termasuk bonus kencannya?"

"Bonus kencan?" Kyungsoo sempat menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum tersadar ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau hal spesial dari kupon ini adalah bonus kencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggunakannya. Jadi kenapa ia harus mengganti untuk itu juga? Tentu saja duduk seperti ini bukan hitungan kencan, bukan?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan membayar untuk itu. Karena aku tidak pernah menggunakannya." Kyungsoo mengelak. "Dan saran saya, tuan Park. Dari pada anda berfikir untuk kencan bersama seorang gadis, lebih baik anda memikirkan kondisi anak anda yang saat ini sedang ketakutan hidup diantara orang asing dan selalu menunggu orangtuanya datang menjemput."

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo menapakkan satu langkah menuju pintu keluar, tangan Chanyeol kembali menarik sikutnya dengan kasar. Mata abu-abunya menunjukkan tatapan yang sangat berbeda, bukan dengan tatapan mengejek atau menggoda seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan itu seperti mengintimidasi Kyungsoo, namun ia tak akan gentar hanya dengan di tatap seperti itu. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana rahang laki-laki itu mengeras dan cengkraman di sikutnya semakin menguat.

"Katakan apa maksud dari ucapanmu!" Sergap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak kau coba fikirkan sendiri?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis sebelum kembali menepis tangan besar nan kekar milik Chanyeol dari lengannya kemudian keluar dari kedai dengan sedikit berlari. Meskipun ia tahu, Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengejarnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Sehun tadi, lalu menuangkan satu gelas penuh soju dan langsung ia habiskan dengan sekali teguk. Kepalanya yang kini berdenyut dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang Kyungsoo. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau orang Korea mengetahui tentang Chanyeol yang dikabarkan memiliki seorang putra dari Kang Seulgi. Namun, kata-kata Kyungsoo seolah menyiratkan kalau gadis itu tahu dimana keberadaan anak yang bahkan belum diketahui oleh pihak yang menangani kasus Seulgi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk."

.

Suara pensil dan telapak tangan yang beradu dengan meja kayu menghasilkan bunyi gebrakan yang cukup kencang ditengah malam yang terasa sangat sunyi sepi. Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi namun Kyungsoo masih saja berkutat dengan kertas dan juga pensil gambarnya.

Sampai saat ini, desain yang ia janjikan kepada Luhan besok tak kunjung rampung juga. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali karena yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya bagaimana cara ia membayar hutang tanpa menghabiskan seluruh uang tabungannya. Di tambah lagi dengan ulu hatinya yang terasa tertusuk karena semangkuk ramen yang ia habiskan setelah gagal menyantap kimbap yang sialnya saat itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Kalau saja si Park Bastard Chanyeol tidak datang menghampirinya, sudah pasti saat ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah menyelesaikan desainnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu Kyungsoo gumamkan setibanya ia di flat. Entah untuk siapa pertanyaan itu tertuju, namun yang pasti Kyungsoo sangat menunggu jawabannya. Ia berharap saat ini kedatangan seorang ibu peri yang akan menyulap barang-barang tak berharga miliknya menjadi bongkahan emas. Atau Kyungsoo akan meminta untuk memutar kembali waktu menjadi ke masa ia dan Baekhyun berbicara dan ia akan dengan yakin membuang benda terkutuk ini. Atau setidaknya si ibu peri bisa menyembuhkan sakit pada perutnya terlebih dahulu yang semakin terasa menusuk-nusuk.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia melihat begitu banyak notifikasi dari aplikasi SNS yang baru ia pasang beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia bermaksud menjual kupon langka itu dengan mempromosikannya di sosial media. Namun terkejut ketika mendapatkan ratusan komentar yang membanjiri foto unggahannya. Hampir seluruh komentar berbunyi memaki dirinya dengan berbagai macam umpatan. Ada yang bilang Kyungsoo wanita gila yang tak tahu diuntung. Ada yang menyebutnya sebagai seorang penipu yang tak tahu diri, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk segera menghapus akunnya.

"Seharusnya ada cara lain, bukan?" Ujarnya sambil menempelkan pipi diatas meja.

Cara lain yang Kyungsoo tunggu-tunggu, atau mungkin bisa jadi akhir dari harapannya kini sudah ada di depan mata ketika pukul sembilan pagi, Chanyeol mengunjungi flatnya dengan pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo mengira kalau pria itu adalah salah satu komplotan penjahat yang ingin merampok isi flatnya, ia bersiap meraih payung yang selalu terletak di samping pintu. Namun ketika kacamata hitam itu dibuka dan menunjukkan mata abu-abu yang telah Kyungsoo kenal, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menaruh lipatan tangan di depan dada. Apalagi kali ini, Tuhan? Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Batin Kyungsoo. Dan darimana pria ini tahu tempat tinggal Kyungsoo? Ah, dasar kupon terkutuk. Lagi-lagi benda itu membawanya kembali bertemu dengan pria sialan ini.

"Halo, nona Do Kyungsoo! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang tertelan coat kebesaran untuk melambai sebentar lalu menurunkan scraf yang ia kenakan untuk menunjukkan senyuman lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan enggan. Seolah menyiratkan balasan kalau ia tak senang bertemu Chanyeol lagi. "Wah, rupanya kau sudah sangat kehabisan uang sampai harus menagih hutang sepagi ini, tuan Park. Atau kau takut aku kabur tanpa membayar hutangku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan orang yang akan melupakan hutang dengan mudah bahkan sampai harus kabur. Karena bagaimanapun aku mencobanya - untuk kabur- kau pasti akan menemukanku dengan mudah, bukan?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan sikap sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dengan menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu, nona?" Tanya Chanyeol yang direspon oleh kebisuan wanita cantik dihadapannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak suka menunggu." Lanjutnya seraya melangkah masuk melewati Kyungsoo yang sedang menggertakan gigi. Kesal.

Mata Chanyeol berkeliling di ruangan sempit berukuran sekitar lima kali tiga meter itu. Ditempat ini hanya terdapat satu buah tempat tidur, televisi kecil di sebrang ranjang, lemari yang merapat ke dinding di sebelah kanan. Di pojok ruangan yang lain terdapat meja kayu yang sedikit berantakan dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas. Dan ada satu ruangan lagi yang di sekat oleh sebuah sekatan yang terbuat dari rotan yang Chanyeol tebak adalah dapur Kyungsoo yang minim perabotan. Ya, ini memang tempat yang cukup untuk di tinggali satu orang. Atau mungkin terlalu kecil?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai sofa yang bisa di duduki seorang selebriti sepertimu. Jadi, silahkan duduk dimanapun sesuka hatimu tapi jangan mendekati meja kayu itu." Ujar Kyungsoo setengah memperingatkan. "Atau mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau langsung mengatakan maksud dan tujuanmu datang ke tempatku. Sehingga kau tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman."

Chanyeol menatap gadis yang duduk diatas karpet di kaki ranjang depan televisi. Ia hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi usiran halus yang Kyungsoo lontarkan. Meskipun merasa terusir, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol ingin berlama-lama tinggal disini dan terus menerus melihat ekspresi kesal yang entah kenapa sangat ia sukai. Mungkin ia bosan dengan gadis yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadanya dengan sukarela. Dan saat bertemu Kyungsoo, ia merasa tertantang untuk membuat ujung bibir berbentuk hati milik perempuan itu tertarik keatas meskipun hanya satu kali.

Seolah tak mendengar peringatan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja kayu dan langsung membalik satu-satunya kursi yang terdapat disana. Ia duduk sambil menyangga kaki kanan pada lutut sebelah kiri. Kini ia menikmati bagaimana perubahan raut wajah perempuan bermata indah tersebut.

"Well, aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan sebuah penawaran." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Aku akan melupakan semua uang yang telah kau pakai. Dengan catatan, kau harus membantuku. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Niat awalnya ingin membayar hutang kepada Chanyeol adalah supaya ia tak lagi bertemu atau berurusan dengan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Jadi, tidak salah kalau Kyungsoo menolak, bukan?

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku dengar sewa flatmu hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa hari lagi dan aku fikir penawaran ini akan sangat berarti untukmu. Tapi kau menolaknya tanpa berfikir panjang. Jadi, kau lebih memilih kehilangan semua uangmu dan menjadi seorang.. gelandangan? " Chanyeol memasang tampang kecewa yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Baiklah, nona Do. Aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan uangku siang ini juga." Chanyeol yang tak ingin bernegosiasi lebih panjang, menurunkan sebelah kakinya untuk berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang mendongak menatapnya. "Aku permisi."

"T-tunggu!" Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan Chanyeol yang hampir meraih handle pintu. "Katakan bantuan apa yang kau perlukan."

Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo, kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Engga bosen bilang makasih untuk yang nyempetin baca cerita absurd saya. Terutama yang mengapresiasi dengan meninggalkan Review, Favorite dan Follow. Terimakasih banyak^^**

 **Aku engga tau apa yang kurang atau yang salah dari cerita ini. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Biar aku perbaiki:))**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Pada dasarnya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis keras kepala yang tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya dengan cepat. Ia akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berfikir dan memutuskan untuk mengubah jalan yang telah ia pilih. Namun mengapa kali ini ia begitu saja menuruti kata hatinya untuk menyetujui membantu Chanyeol padahal ego dalam dirinya menolak dengan sangat keras?

Mungkin hal pertama yang membuat ia tergerak menghentikan kepergian Chanyeol dari flatnya pagi itu, karena semua ucapan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol tentang menjadi seorang gelandangan. Walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang manusia yang hidup dengan keadaan ekonomi menengah kebawah. Baginya, mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu tidak seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Atau seperti Chanyeol yang bisa mendapatkan hanya dengan membintangi satu episode dramanya.

Luhan membayarnya sebagai seorang desainer amatir dengan gaji yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup dan sepadan dengan hasil karyanya. Namun, Kyungsoo selalu membagi separuh gajinya setiap bulan untuk anak-anak panti yang lebih membutuhkan dan barulah sisa gajinya ia tabung setelah kebutuhan utamanya terpenuhi. Meskipun telah banyak donatur yang menyumbangkan dana, Kyungsoo tetap memberikan sebagian uangnya ke tempat dimana ia telah dibesarkan tersebut. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo bisa berikan untuk membalas budi yang bahkan sebenarnya tak pernah ternilai harganya.

Dan hal kedua yang membuat Kyungsoo menyetujui membantu Chanyeol, tak lain karena permintaan lelaki tersebut untuk menemui anak yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan pria tersebut. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo berfikir kalau terlibat bukan merupakan hal yang baik untuk dirinya. Seperti yang telah diketahui, Kyungsoo sangat anti dan sangat muak dengan Chanyeol. Namun ingatan tentang Woozi yang berpotensi masih memiliki orangtua menepis semua ego yang berteriak di kepala untuk tetap menolak. Dan pada akhirnya, ia bersedia membantu pria berperawakan tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa ia akan menghubungi Kyungsoo dua hari setelah kedatangannya mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Namun ternyata setelah hampir satu minggu, lelaki berparas tampan tersebut tak juga menampakan diri ataupun menghubungi Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo mulai berfikir kalau Chanyeol hanya ingin bermain-main dan membuatnya kesal.

Pukul tiga sore, kala Kyungsoo masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya di kantor, Luhan mengetuk pintu dari luar ruangan lalu masuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai. Luhan duduk di sisi meja kerja Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menggerakkan pensilnya dengan lihai sehingga membentuk sebuah desain baru yang setengah jadi. Luhan senang mempekerjakan Kyungsoo sebagai desainer di butiknya. Selain karena gambarnya yang selalu mengagumkan untuk seorang amatir, Kyungsoo juga sangat loyal dengan pekerjaannya. Ia selalu menepati deadline yang telah dijanjikan. Luhan yakin, suatu saat Kyungsoo akan menjadi seorang desainer yang hebat seperti yang selalu gadis itu cita-citakan.

Kyungsoo menaruh pensil lalu bersedekap menatap Luhan yang lebih tinggi dari posisinya saat ini.

"Kau sangat tahu kalau aku tak bisa bekerja sambil diperhatikan seperti ini. Jadi, katakan dengan cepat atau aku takkan bisa menyelesaikan secepat yang kau minta."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang bercampur dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja ia sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak boleh diganggu saat menggambar. Namun kali ini ia harus mengusiknya sejenak akibat seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang menunggu diruangan sebelah, ruangan pribadinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya hari ini."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi marah Luhan tadi pagi saat menyuruh Kyungsoo menyelesaikan desain terakhirnya untuk peragaan busana nanti. Biasanya kalau mood atasannya sudah buruk sejak pagi, maka sampai jam pulangpun ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keramahan dari wanita bermata rusa tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini? Luhan tersenyum dengan begitu cerah hingga menunjukkan binar di mata rusanya yang indah sambil menggumamkan kata yang berlawanan dengan kata yang Kyungsoo dengar tadi pagi. Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu telah terjadi kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku akan menyelesaikan desainku hari ini juga. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengomel besok pagi. Kau tak pernah tahu kalau suaramu sangat tak enak didengar ketika mengoceh seperti seorang nenek, kan? Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku hari ini."

"Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo! Tak bisakah kau menerima kebijakan dariku dengan baik?" Luhan setengah membujuk namun gadis cantik dihadapannya malah menggeleng lalu kembali mengambil pensil dan bersiap mengguratkan garis. Ketika Luhan mengambilnya, ia berteriak dengan spontan.

"Seseorang sedang menunggumu di ruang kerjaku," ucap Luhan, "kau tahu? Sebenarnya saat ini aku begitu ingin menginterogasimu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bahkan telah tersusun dengan acak dikepalaku. Namun aku ingat masih memiliki segudang waktu bersamamu. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku tanpa ada yang terlewat satupun! Oh, keberuntungan apa yang berpihak padamu sebenarnya, Kyungsoo?" lanjutnya sembari menggeleng kepala masih tak percaya.

"Luhan, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan keberuntungan. Jadi, sekarang kembalikan pensilku! Kau tahu, aku begitu ingin menikmati hari liburku nanti tanpa terus memikirkan desain yang belum selesai. Aku tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang!" Kyungsoo merengek namun perempuan di hadapannya tak ada niat sama sekali mengembalikan perkakas utamanya untuk bekerja tersebut. Benda itu masih berada di dalam genggaman erat sang pemilik butik. Saat ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan dari Luhan, Kyungsoo mendesah, kalah. "Siapa sebenarnya orang yang bisa mengubah fikiran dan moodmu dengan cepat?" ujarnya mencebik.

Luhan mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mengenakan mantel yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. "Jangan bersiap terlalu lama. Tamuku kali ini terlalu spesial untuk menunggu seorang gadis berdandan."

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dengan kesal. "Siapa? Siapa yang mau berdandan, huh? Aku hanya akan mengenakan mantel," tuturnya sambil memasukan tangannya ke lengan mantel lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk meraih benda yang tergantung di sandaran kursi, "lalu mengambil tasku. Itu saja!"

Luhan terkikik geli kala melihat wajah bulat yang merengut lucu. Kalau saja ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sejak kecil, mungkin ia sudah menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Wajar saja, Luhan adalah anak tunggal, sehingga tak bisa merasakan bagaimana serunya bertengkar atau berdebat dengan saudara sendiri. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, ia merasa kalau tingkah Kyungsoo yang dinginㅡtetapi menggemaskanㅡ selalu menggelitiknya untuk terus menggoda perempuan bermata bulat tersebut. Dan kini interaksi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang adik dan kakak yang gemar bertengkar.

"Jangan mengikat rambutmu!" Cegah Luhan saat Kyungsoo membuka ikatan rambut lantas menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari kemudian menarik keatas bersiap menguncir kuda rambutnya seperti biasa.

"Demi Tuhan! Kenapa banyak sekali aturan? Aku selalu mengikat rambutku setiap hari dan kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Dan kenapa kali ini tiba-tiba kau.. kau sungguh mengesalkan!"

Luhan menaruh pensil diatas meja kemudian beranjak untuk merapikan rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang jatuh tergerai dari tangan pemiliknya kemudian berpindah meraih kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang sebulat kue mochi. "Hanya dengarkan kata-kata unni, oke? Ayo!"

Kyungsoo sedikit malas ketika Luhan menyeret tangannya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan lebar membuatnya kesulitan menyamakan langkah. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kalau perasaan Luhan tengah menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo begitu erat.

Ketika tiba didalam ruangan Luhan, Kyungsoo sedikit tercengang ketika melihat sosok pria tampan tengah duduk sembari menyangga sebelah kaki diatas lutut persis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di flatnya kala itu. Pria itu melambai dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kearah Kyungsoo yang masih memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Bersamaan dengan itu, ternyata perasaan lega tengah memenuhi hati Kyungsoo saat mengetahui Chanyeol datang menemuinya. Apakah Kyungsoo telah mengharapkan Chanyeol selama satu minggu ini? Hm, mungkin saja. Berhubung Chanyeol mempunyai sangkutan dengan Woozi, adik pantinya. Atau karena alasan lain? Entahlah.

.

Lagu Uptown Funk yang dilantunkan oleh Bruno Mars mengalun didalam mobil BMW keluaran tahun 80-an untuk mengiringi perjalanan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mobil tersebut adalah mobil tua peninggalan ayah Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini selalu Chanyeol rawat dengan baik dan hanya sesekali ia gunakan mengingat kini ia tak hanya memiliki satu unit mobil. Ia juga sedikit memodifikasi pada bagian-bagian tertentu tanpa menghilangkan kesan klasik yang ada pada mobil tersebut.

Tanpa malu-malu atau merasa canggung, Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan keras dan lantang. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sesuai dengan irama lagu bergenre funk tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya sambil memalingkan muka seperti merasa terganggu dengan dentuman keras yang berasal dari speaker mobil Chanyeol. Dan sesuai dugaan, saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menaikkan volumenya, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh lalu menatapnya dengan tajam dan juga kesal. Suara musik mulai redup seiringan dengan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang menekan tombol beberapa kali dengan agak keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kupingmu sudah rusak?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan nada sarkasme yang harusnya terdengar menakutkan namun malah menggelitik Chanyeol untuk menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Sudah pernah Chanyeol katakan, bukan? Kalau ia sangat menyukai setiap perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin jengkel dan segera mematikan CD playernya.

"Apa aku harus selalu menggunakan cara seperti ini agar dapat berbicara denganmu?" goda Chanyeol. "Ah, bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol sepertiku diabaikan seorang wanita seperti ini? Aku bahkan telah mengoceh banyak hal sepanjang perjalanan ini namun tak mendapatkan tanggapan sedikitpun. Harga diriku sungguh terluka." lanjutnya seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya disertai dengan helaan kecewa yang terdengar palsu.

"Aku tidak berada disini untuk mendengarkan obrolan yang tidak jelas. Jadi lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan berhenti mengoceh."

"Apa kau sedang kesal padaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol, maka dari itu aku kesal." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa aku harus mengganti namaku menjadi Park Jinyoung sehingga kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Lalu apa aku harus tetap menggunakan namaku sendiri dan kau bisa mulai menyukaiku?"

"Diam atau hentikan mobilnya!" ancam Kyungsoo dengan mata menajam. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak menakuti Chanyeol sama sekali. Pria itu hanya tertawa dengan sedikit dengusan. Dan selanjutnya ia memelankan laju mobilnya hingga berhenti di bahu jalan.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping sehingga menghadap Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku penumpang. "Aku memilih opsi kedua. Jadi, apa sekarang aku bebas berbicara?"

"Kau membuang waktuku!" Balas Kyungsoo membuka sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya lalu bersiap membuka pintu namun urung ketika tangan besar Chanyeol mengunci kembali pintu dengan gerakan lebih cepat dari Kyungsoo. Perlu diketahui, kalau mobil ini tidak menggunakan pengunci otomatis, sehingga kini posisi Chanyeol condong kearah Kyungsoo dengan tangan masih bersandar pada pintu mobil tepat disebelah bahu Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak ada dalam pilihan." Chanyeol berkata di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh centi dari wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajah Kyungsoo sehingga menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya yang bulat. Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa seperti berhenti karena keduanya sibuk mengamati satu sama lain. Ketika Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk memangkas jarak diantara mereka, mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan begitu lucu. Membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat kepanikan yang menguasai wajah wanita cantik tersebut.

"Kau harus menggunakannya lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol seraya memasang kembali sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo yang telah terlepas. Senyuman jahil itu membuat Kyungsoo segera mendorong Chanyeol dan dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo fikirkan? Kenapa ia berfikir kalau Chanyeol akan menciumnya? Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila karena berfikiran seperti itu. Dan kenapa sekarang wajahnya terasa panas. Oh sialan!

Chanyeol kembali menertawakan sikap Kyungsoo yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan pipi merona merah seperti itu. Sebenarnya pada saat yang sama, jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika tatapan matanya terkunci pada bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda dan minta dilumat. Namun selamat bagi Kyungsoo, otak dalam diri Chanyeol masih bekerja dengan sangat baik sehingga ia tak mendengarkan setan dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membuat Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Mengingat ia masih perlu bantuan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan semua jawaban dari teka-teki yang kini terasa menyulitkan hidupnya.

Chanyeol kembali memacu mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Kali ini lelaki itu tak banyak berbicara demi kenyamanan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih terlihat kesal. Sejak ia menggoda Kyungsoo tadi, wanita itu belum juga mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela mobil. Seperti pemandangan diluar lebih indah dari wajah tampan Chanyeol saja. Barulah ketika Chanyeol mengambil lajur lain lalu berbelok, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan terheran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengganti arah? Ini bukan jalan menuju panti." Pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dibalas oleh seulas senyuman lebar yang tentu saja tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau mendengarku? Katakan sesuatu atau aku akan menelepon Polisi."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Polisi?"

"Aku.. diculik."

Chanyeol terbahak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana mereka akan percaya aku menculikmu? Sedangkan yang mereka lihat nanti adalah kau duduk disana dengan aman dan nyaman bukan meringkuk di bagasi dengan tangan terikat." Ujar Chanyeol masih dibarengi dengan gelakan tawa yang membuat bibir Kyungsoo mencebik kesal. Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo lalu menepuk-nepuknya dengan sayang. Terlihat seperti sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil. "Duduk yang tenang, cantik. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya ketika pria itu dengan sengaja mengerlingkan sebelah mata kepada dirinya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya kembali memanas karena ulah Chanyeol yang selalu tak terduga. Kyungsoo merasa menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Harusnya ia merasa biasa saja bukan? Toh Kyungsoo juga tak menyukai Chanyeol sejak awal.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di basement sebuah stadion yang hari ini terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya. Kenapa ia mengajaknya kemari? Ingin sekali Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu namun ia takut jika ia membuka suara maka kejadian seperti pipinya memerah akan berulang. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan melihat sendiri nanti.

Dari yang Kyungsoo tahu, hari ini tim bisbol Korea akan bertanding melawan Amerika. Dan kalau sudah mengingat tentang bisbol, Kyungsoo jadi teringat kepada Sehun. Pasti pria itu ada disini saat ini. Menggunakan seragam bisbol yang selalu membuat pria itu menjadi dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Membayangkan itu, senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. Mungkin merasa beruntung memiliki status sebagai mantan kekasih pemain bisbol terbaik di Korea. Namun tak lama ia merasa dirinya konyol saat memikirkan mungkin saja Sehun sudah tak mengenalinya lagi saat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu sepupuku dulu. Aku sudah berjanji akan menontonnya bermain hari ini, namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena harus pergi bersamamu. Jadi aku akan menemuinya sebentar saja." Papar Chanyeol seraya menggunakan peralatan menyamarnya seperti biasa. Masker, topi dan hoodie sepertinya sudah menjadi pakaian wajib yang harus ia bawa kemana-mana. Meskipun tak jarang mata media yang begitu tajam tidak pernah bisa dibohongi.

"Aku menunggu disini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau juga ikut masuk. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau akan melarikan diri?"

"Aku ikut masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo berulang. Kalau sepupu Chanyeol adalah anggota tim bisbol Korea, berarti ia satu tim dengan Oh Sehun. Dan kalau Kyungsoo ikut bersama Chanyeol, besar kemungkinan ia akan bertemu Sehun. Tidak! Tidak bisa. Kyungsoo tidak mau. Itu tidak akan bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Hari ini saja ia sudah seperti serangan jantung dua kali. "Tidak! Aku-" belum sempat Kyungsoo selesai, Chanyeol sudah turun dari mobil lalu berjalan memutari kap untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Kenapa pria ini selalu mengatur Kyungsoo dengan seenak hatinya? Kenapa ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk menunggu disini sementara ia pergi menemui sepupunya? Dan seketika ia merasa menyesal telah memutuskan untuk terlibat bersama pria sialan ini.

"Lihat! Sekarang siapa yang sedang membuang waktu?" sindir Chanyeol setelah lama menunggu dan berdiri namun Kyungsoo seperti tak ada niat untuk bangun dari duduknya. "Apa aku harus menyeret tanganmu? Atau menggendongmu keluar?"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" tandas Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dengan gerakan kasar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum menang dibelakangnya.

"Oh, aku suka macan betina!" erang Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di koridor stadion menuju ke ruang ganti tempat dimana para pemain timnas bisbol berada. Entah sejak kapan, namun kini tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo seolah takut gadis itu akan benar-benar melarikan diri darinya. Mereka beberapa kali berpapasan dengan para kru pertandingan yang sepertinya tak mengenali Chanyeol. Mereka yang kebanyakan laki-laki hanya tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan pria jangkung yang menatap sengit dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan yang mereka cari, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah dan menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tak ayal hal tersebut juga membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan memandang Kyungsoo, bertanya hanya dengan menggunakan raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Aku.. aku akan menunggu disini. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Chanyeol sempat terheran, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk untuk menyetujui keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini dan jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri! Karena aku pasti aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau bersembunyi." Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah, pintu ruang ganti sudah terbuka dari dalam dan menunjukkan pria jangkung berkulit putih dengan seragam bisbol lengkap, kecuali topi yang masih berada pada genggamannya. Dengan gerakan spontan, Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjadi sangat kecil agar Sehun tak dapat melihat keberadaannya.

"Aku baru saja ingin menemuimu," seru Chanyeol.

"Kau datang juga? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang setelah mendengar kemarin kau berada di Roma untuk pemotretan," balas Sehun.

"Aku kembali tadi pagi."

sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Dan, apa kau menemukan seorang gadis disana?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan badan untuk melihat seorang gadis mungil yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kakak sepupunya yang tinggi.

"Ah, bukan. Dia seorang kenalanku yangㅡ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol saat berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya merasa tidak asing dengan sosok mungil yang kini terlihat mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Saat ia telah mengenali sepenuhnya, ia sedikit terbelakak kaget. "Kyungsoo?"

"Hai, Sehun!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ragu. Ada sedikit perasaan senang ketika ternyata Sehun masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Itu benar-benar dirimu?" ulang Sehun dibalas anggukan kecil oleh si gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Sehun berjalan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo lalu tanpa permisi tangannya ia bawa menuju puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya agar wajahnya tak menjadi semerah tomat. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena kini ia merasa sangat kepanasan. "Aigo! Ternyata kau masih saja pendek seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang semakin pendek lagi. Apa kau tidak pernah minum susu lagi?" lanjut Sehun.

"Ck, kau yang bertambah tinggi albino!" balas Kyungsoo menanggapi gurauan Sehun. Sebuah senyum hangat ia sematkan ketika melihat Sehun terbahak hingga kedua matanya menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit. Tampan. Kenapa Oh Sehun selalu saja tampan?

Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi kedua orang yang tengah asik reuni dan melupakan kehadirannya, kini sibuk memperhatikan perbedaan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak jelas berbeda ketika berbicara dengan Sehun. Melihat bagaimana Sehun bisa membuat perempuan itu tersenyum dengan mudahnya. Entah kenapa, hal tersebut ternyata membuatnya merasa sangat kesal dan sesak. Apalagi Kyungsoo kini menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan dengan sangat lancar dan fasih. Dan tentunya terlihat sangat dengan senang hati. Berbeda ketika ia yang mengajukan pertanyaan, sudah pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ketus dan tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang bersama si Dobi satu ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ada urusan bersamanya." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut lebih dulu. "Dan aku datang kemari untuk memberi tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menonton pertandinganmu."

"Kenapa?" erang sehun kecewa. "Lagi-lagi kau membatalkan janjimu."

"Aku akan pergi menemui anak Kang Seulgi."

"M-maksudmu anak yang dikabarkan sebagai anakmu itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Sehun yang kini terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jadi kau tahu dimana anak Seulgi berada, Kyung?"

"Eum, dia berada di panti tempat aku tinggal dulu. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, begitukah?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Umm, tapi apa kalian sedang terburu-buru? Apa tidak bisa menonton pertandingannya sebentar saja? Kyung, kapan terakhir kali melihatku bermain bisbol? Itu pasti sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Umm.. Ya, aku rasa itu sudah sangat lama." Kyungsoo membenarkan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menonton pertandingan manusia albino ini, bukan?" sergap Chanyeol curiga dengan nada bicara Kyungsoo yang terkesan seperti memberikan persetujuan kepada Sehun. Dan kekesalannya bertambah ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menjawab hanya dengan kalimat pendek yang berbunyi, 'Ayolah! Sebentar saja.' Padahal niat Chanyeol membatalkan janjinya kepada Sehun adalah karena Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan suka jika Chanyeol membuang-buang waktunya. Tapi ternyata semua diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Jimat apa sebenarnya yang digunakan Sehun sehingga bisa membuat wanita macan ini luluh? Dan sedekat apa mereka dahulu? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyesal mengajak Kyungsoo kemari.

Sehun merangkul leher Chanyeol dengan sekali gerakan hingga pria itu terhuyung merapat kepadanya. Tak lupa sebuah jitakan ia daratkan di kepala Chanyeol yang kini berwarna coklat terang. "Ayolah dobi! Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengingkari janjimu padaku. Kau tidak ingat berapa kali kau melewatkan pertandinganku, huh?"

"Aku tahu aku tahu!" Chanyeol menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehun. "Aku akan menonton sebentar saja."

"Assa! Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini sebentar, aku harus menelepon ibuku dulu sebelum mulai pertandingan." ucap Sehun kemudian berlalu dengan langkah panjangnya. Ia melambai sebentar ketika Chanyeol berteriak menitipkan salam untuk bibi kesayangannya.

.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung hampir setengah jam. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menonton dari bangku official tim yang tidak terlalu terekspos namun dapat melihat dengan jelas ke arah lapangan. Jangan lupakan, Chanyeol masihlah seorang selebriti yang kini sedang dicari-cari para pemburu berkamera.

Bukannya menikmati jalannya pertandingan, Chanyeol malah sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini berteriak dengan gemas kala tim korea beraksi. Pria itu hanya mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengumpat saat tim Amerika melakukan pelanggaran. Lucu! Itu yang Chanyeol fikirkan tentang Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun Chanyeol juga kembali merasa kesal saat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak untuk Sehun dengan begitu semangat.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. "Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi ini belum selesai."

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan menonton sampai selesai." balas Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Mau aku seret atau aku gendong?"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengancamnya. "Kenapa kau selalu memaksa orang sesuka hatimu?"

"Kenapa kau hanya selalu marah padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dan tersenyum menang saat melihat Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu kembali meninggalkannya di belakang. Chanyeolpun mulai melangkah lebar untuk menyusul.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang mulai mengoceh disampingnya. Ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia memelankan langkahnya untuk merogoh tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Panggilan itu terhenti dan menampilkan 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari panti. Kyungsoo sempat terheran, jadi ia putuskan untuk menghubungi panti. Sepertinya ada hal penting kalau bibi Kim sampai mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali.

"Iya bibi, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sambungan telah tersambung. "A-apa maksudnya bibi? Bagaimana bisa?" Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja memucat saat mendengar jawaban bibi Kim yang terdengar sangat panik. Tak ayal, hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dengan tergesa.

"Kita harus segera ke panti sekarang. Woozi.. hilang."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **HALLO READERNIM!**

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu cerita ini?**

 **Aku minta maaf karena menggantungkan kalian lumayan lama. Mianhae! T.T Sekalinya up, ceritanya jadi ngawur kemana-mana -_-**

 **Jadi sebenernya akutuh mau hiatus dulu dari dunia pershipperan. Tapi aku juga kepikiran mulu sama ini cerita yang belum selesai T.T**

 **Jadi, kalo misalkan cerita ini masih ada peminatnya, aku bakalan berusaha lanjutin sampe selesai. Meskipun mungkin bakalan lama hehehe**

 **Dan kalo misalkan udah gaada peminatnya, berarti cerita ini discontinue:))**

 **Jadi, nasib cerita ini tergantung pada pembaca ya hehehe**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, dan memfavfoll. Kalian yang terbaiks 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan setengah malamnya untuk mencari Woozi. Mereka telah mencari di sekitaran panti lalu semakin jauh lagi. Dan sampai saat ini mereka tidak juga menemukan dimana keberadaan anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu. Dengan minimnya petunjuk tentang Woozi, maka mereka juga kesulitan harus kemana mencari anak tersebut.

Woozi menghilang disaat ia tengah berada di luar bersama anak-anak panti yang lainnya. Dan ketika bibi Kim mengajak mereka semua masuk, Woozi tidak ditemukan. Teman-teman Woozi pun tidak melihat kemana anak itu pergi. Terakhir kali Joy berbicara kepada Woozi untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama. Namun Woozi menolak dan memilih untuk duduk sendiri.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika melihat segelas cokelat panas yang disodorkan tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit helaan frustasi, ia meraih gelas tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. "Kalau saja aku tidak menahanmu untuk menonton pertandingan bisbol, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi." Sesal Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Chanyeol hanya bergeming tanpa suara, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyesap isi dari gelasnya kemudian meletakkan di kaki bangku yang tengah ia duduki bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kaupun tak pernah tahu, kan kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi?" jawab Chanyeol. "Aku hanya sedang merasa takut kalau Woozi memang benar-benar anakku. Aku telah menjadi seorang Ayah yang jahat dengan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya selama tujuh tahun. Dan ketika aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku tidak dapat melindunginya." Ujar Chanyeol. Memang setelah beredarnya kabar tentang Woozi, hidup Chanyeol tak bisa lagi tenang seperti biasa. Ia ingin menyangkal tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan kini bebannya menjadi bertambah dengan rasa sesal.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu untuk tidak mengetahui keberadaan Woozi. Karena Seulgi sendiri yang menyembunyikannya darimu. Ya, aku rasa seperti itu." Ucapan Kyungsoo sedikit membuat perasaan Chanyeol membaik dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan kembali perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Bukankah kemarin-kemarin ia sempat menyalahkan Chanyeol juga? Dan kenapa kini ia berkata hal lain?

Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku coatnya. Foto seorang anak laki-laki yang bibi Kim ambil beberapa hari yang lalu untuk keperluan data. "Apa dia terlihat mirip denganku?" tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Mm, kalau boleh aku katakan dengan jujur. Sepertinya Woozi sama sekali tidak mewarisi apapun darimu. Sifat dan wajah kalian sama sekali tidak mirip. Woozi seorang anak yang baik, lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia sangat tampan, sedangkan kauㅡ"

"Hey! Aku juga tampan! Tidakkah kau bisa melihat?" protes Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya, tampan tapi menyebalkan. Sedangkan Woozi itu tampan tapi menggemaskan. Kalian sangat berbeda, kau tahu?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menghiburku kali ini saja dengan menghilangkan embel-embel menyebalkan untukku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Menggelikan memang. Tapi saat ini pria itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman telapak tangannya yang menempel pada sisi cangkir untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat dari cairan panas yang ada di dalamnya. Suhu udara malam ini bisa dibilang cukup dingin dan mereka duduk di rooftop bangunan flat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tak mengetahui Seulgi tengah mengandung saat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku dan dia berpisah tujuh atau enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi setelah perpisahan itu, ia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi sampai terakhir kemarin melalui surat itu. Dan aku sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan semua ini padahal ia bisa saja memberitahuku lebih awal," kenang Chanyeol. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya penuh sesal lalu menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat hitam pekat. "meskipun aku sering berganti pasangan kencan, tapi aku bukan seorang pria yang akan lepas tanggung jawab ketika telah membuat seorang wanita mengandung anakku sendiri."

Kyungsoo melihat banyak sekali penyesalan di wajah Chanyeol. Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat angkuh kini terlihat lebih rapuh. Chanyeol pasti memiliki banyak sekali beban dalam hidupnya, namun ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang aktor hebat yang sukses menyembunyikan sisi ter-rapuh dalam dirinya.

"Dia pasti memliki alasan untuk itu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Benar, pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini."

Tentu saja setiap kejadian pasti memiliki sebuah alasan. Chanyeol harus segera tau apa alasan Seulgi menyembunyikan Woozi darinya kalau memang Woozi adalah putranya. Dan jika Woozi ternyata memang bukan bagian dari dirinya, ia harus tau alasan Seulgi menyeretnya kedalam situasi seperti ini.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya. "Masuklah! Kita akan mencari Woozi besok pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hmm," Kyungsoo bergumam. "Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengucapkan pertanyaan menggoda tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo segera mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aish! Lupakan! Pergilah!" sahutnya.

Lihat! Padahal Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi, tapi gadis itu yang mendahului berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah lebar. Membuat Chanyeol merasa lucu dan gemas secara bersamaan.

•••

Ketika Chanyeol di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, Jongdae menghubunginya dengan suara yang dapat menulikan seperti biasa. Bagaimana tidak kalau seharian ini Chanyeol tak menghidupkan ponselnya sama sekali dan tak memberikan kabar apapun. Chanyeol sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia diminta untuk segera ke kantor agensi selarut ini. Bisa dipastikan ini semua karena kekacauan yang telah ia buat hari ini.

BRAK!

"Bagus sekali Park Chanyeol! Kau menghilang dan tak memberiku kabar sementara kau tahu saat ini kau sedang menjadi incaran para pemburu berita. Dan lihat! Kau tertangkap sedang bersama seorang wanita! Ini diambil pada hari ini bukan? Kau menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ada pada artikel tersebut." Jongdae mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan kelakuan artisnya. "Apa yang ada di dalam fikiranmu sebenarnya , Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengambil tablet yang Jongdae lemparkan sebelumnya diatas meja. Ia membuka artikel yang menyebutkan dirinya sebagai judul berita. Disana langsung menunjukkan sebuah foto. Dan ya, itu memang dirinya bersama Kyungsoo di stadion bisbol.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali tabletnya pada meja.

"Apa aku belum memberitahumu tentang ini, Hyung?"

"Beritahu? Beritahu apa maksudmu?" Jongdae mengerutkan kening. "Chanyeol, jangan main main! Skandalmu belum selesai dan sekarang kau ingin memulai skandal yang baru? Kalau tahu menjadi manager artis akan memusingkan seperti ini, lebih baik aku membuka kedai makan saja."

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Tidak bisakah tenang dulu sebentar? Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan apapun dariku." Protes Chanyeol.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan menendangmu kalau kau berbuat hal bodoh!"

Chanyeolpun menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongdae. Dari mulai bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu gadis itu juga yang memberikannya petunjuk untuk bertemu dengan anak Seulgi meskipun saat ini anak itu tengah menghilang entah berada dimana. Dan reaksi Jongdae cukup terkejut saat mendengar semuanya.

"Aww! Yak! Hyung!" Chanyeol meringis saat Jongdae memukul kepala belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih awal dan lebih memilih menyelidikinya sendiri, bodoh? Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku bisa menyuruh orang lain sehingga tak akan timbul kekacauan baru seperti sekarang." Lagi-lagi Jongdae merasa kesal pada Chanyeol yang selalu bertindak gegabah. Padahal ini urusan yang sangat besar. Harusnya mereka merencanakan langkah yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai wanita itu begitu saja?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berfikir kalau Kyungsoo berkata jujur. Lagi pula, aku sudah bertanya semua hal mengenai anak tersebut kepada ibu pantinya sendiri."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, Hyung."

Jongdae memijit pelipisnya. "Pulanglah! Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

Chanyeol tak banyak protes. Ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih mengerutkan keningnya dengan serius. Chanyeol berhenti saat Jongdae memanggilnya.

"Jangan pulang ke rumah! Disana banyak wartawan."

"Aku tahu. Aku pergi, Hyung!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan kantor agensi dan memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di daerah Jungnang-gu. Disana adalah tempat satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol singgahi. Itu adalah rumah tempat dimana ia tinggal semasa kecil sebelum masuk ke dunia entertain.

Setibanya ia disana, ia disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari wanita yang telah menjadi ibunya sejak ia ditinggal kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Ia tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang selama tinggal disini. Bibi Oh selalu memperlakukannya sama dengan Sehun, anaknya. Tak heran sampai sekarang hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah lebih dari sekedar adik sepupu. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang tumbuh bersama-sama.

"Bibi, Sehun dimana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia selesai mandi di kamar Sehun dan tak menemukan sosok pria jangkung tersebut.

"Tadi dia menelepon, dia pulang ke apartemen." Jawab bibi Oh sambil menata meja menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya yang sudah lama tak pulang. "Duduklah! Bibi memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat semua hidangan kesukaannya yang telah tersaji di meja. Ia duduk di samping bibinya yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya yang bisa dibilang banyak. Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi bibi Oh tak sungkan untuk membuatkan semua makanan ini.

"Makan yang banyak, anakku!" Bibi Oh mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang. Hati Chanyeol menghangat dengan sebutan 'anakku' yang diucapkan oleh bibi Oh. Ia tak merasa sendirian lagi. Ia masih punya keluarga. Harusnya ia sering-sering untuk pulang kemari saat jadwalnya sedang kosong."Bagaimana dengan masalahmu? Apa sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya kasus ini hampir menemukan titik terang. Namun, masalah kembali terjadi. Anak itu menghilang setelah aku hampir bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, sungguh sangat disayangkan." Bibi Oh menghela nafasnya prihatin. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Chanyeol, ini pasti sangat berat bukan? Tapi bibi minta padamu untuk tetap bersabar dengan segala cobaan yang tengah menimpamu. ingat, bibi akan terus berada disisimu dan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari sudut mata bibinya. "Aku tahu. Terimakasih bibi untuk selalu bersamaku."

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol ingin sekali meluapkan segalanya kepada bibi Oh. Ia ingin menceritakan segala ketakutan yang ia punya. Namun, Chanyeol takut kalau hal itu akan membebani bibi Oh. Dengan mengetahui masalahnya seperti ini saja, wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mencemaskan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya bibi, sejak kapan Sehun tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Chanyeol disela suapannya. "Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku."

"Baru-baru ini. Dia terlihat kurang baik akhir-akhir ini." Ujar bibi Oh dengan tatapan khawatir. "Apa dia tidak bercerita apapun kepadamu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menaruh sumpitnya lalu mengelus punggung tangan bibi Oh. "Jangan khawatir, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu diperlukan untuk atlet seperti Sehun untuk tetap menjaga konsentrasinya."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm, tentu saja." Angguk Chanyeol dengan yakin. Lebih tepatnya hanya untuk membuat bibi Oh yakin. Karena sebenarnya, Chanyeol juga bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sehun.

•••

Alarm dari ponsel Kyungsoo telah berbunyi, menandakan kalau jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mata Kyungsoo sangat teramat berat untuk terbuka. Ia masih betah tinggal diatas kasurnya. Namun ia ingat kalau pagi ini ia harus kembali pergi mencari Woozi. Kyungsoopun beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengambil sebotol susu yang pasti sudah terletak di depan pintu.

Ia langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil botolnya kemudian seperti orang kehausan, ia meneguk habis cairan putih tersebut pada saat itu juga.

"Bersihkan dulu air liur pada pipimu, baru minum susu!"

Kyungsoo tersedak saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari seorang pria. Matanya yang semula masih mengantuk kini terbuka sepenuhnya karena terkejut. Ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan pintu flatnya sambil bersandar kepada tembok. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan seringaian jahil tersungging dari bibirnya. Menyebalkan!

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kalau kondisinya saat ini begitu kacau dan memalukan, mencoba tetap terlihat percaya diri meskipun sebenarnya ia tengah menahan sebisa mungkin agar wajahnya tak memerah karena merasa malu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali dan tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa bangun lebih pagi."

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyesal menemuiku dengan tampilan seperti ini?"

"Ck! Yang benar saja. Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Benar, kau tidak perlu menyesal." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat bangun tidur."

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan botol yang ia genggam ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan membersihkannya dari sisa susu tadi. Sial! Kenapa jantung Kyungsoo menjadi berdegup dua kali lebih cepat seperti ini?

"Wajahmu memerah." Bisik Chanyeol.

Seperti dibuat sadar dari segala mantra, Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba, membuat pria itu mengerang dan segera menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang sedang merasa kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Kyungsoo.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sebuah lengkingan keras membuat dua orang tersebut menengok secara bersamaan. Sial! Kyungsoo lupa mengabari Baekhyun untuk tidak datang hari Sabtu ini. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu gadis itu selalu datang sejak pagi.

Baekhyun yang datang dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi cemilan langsung menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mengapa ada seorang Park Chanyeol ditempat seperti ini?

"I..ini benar-benar Park Chanyeol, kan? Katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi!" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan keterkejutannya. "Kyung, katakan aku tidak bermimpi!"

"Baek, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau memalukan!" balas Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun.

"Halo, aku Park Chanyeol!" sapa Chanyeol memberi salam.

"DAEBAK! Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan lalu membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan membungkuk berkali-kali. "Itu.. apa aku boleh berjabat tangan dan mengambil sebuah selca? Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya aku akan bertemu denganmu disini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Sementara mereka berdua tengah asik berfanmeet ria, Kyungsoo kembali masuk kedalam flatnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sebelum bena-benar menutup pintu, Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggunya dimobil.

•

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada di flatmu sepagi ini? Dan.. dan babagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal? Oh Tuhan! Kyungsoo, teganya kau menikungku seperti ini?"

Itulah kalimat serbuan yang Baekhyun lontarkan saat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun merengek seperti seorang anak yang berusia tujuh tahun, tak bisa berhenti. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tak segera membekapnya, mungkin gadis itu akan mengomel hingga sore hari.

"Baek, aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Sekarang aku mempunyai urusan penting dengan idolamu itu. Maka dari itu dia datang kemari." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari baju yang akan ia kenakan dari dalam lemari.

"Sekarang Kyung!"

"Nanti atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kecewa. Padahal ia sudah sangat ingin mengetahui alasan Chanyeol ada disini. Tapi death glare Kyungsoo itu sangat menakutkan. Ia akan selalu kalah jika sudah melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Aku belum tahu akan pulang jam berapa. Kau pulang saja, aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menunggu disini."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hm, hati-hati."

Baekhyun menurunkan lambaian tangannya ketika pintu tertutup. Ia berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari agar Kyungsoo cepat kembali dan ia segera mengetahui cerita lengkap dari Kyungsoo. Melihat Chanyeol secara langsung hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Dan pagi ini semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi.

•••

Anak kecil itu belum menyentuh mangkuk berisi sereal yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu berada di atas meja dihadapannya. Pria dewasa yang duduk disampingnya mencoba untuk membujuk anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam tersebut. Namun anak itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, bahkan ia tak berbicara sejak semalam.

"Woozi, mau makan apa, hm?"

Woozi menggeleng.

"Woozi mau bertemu mommy." Jawabnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Uncle yang mengajak Woozi kemarin mengatakan kalau Woozi akan bertemu mommy, tapi mommy tidak ada."

Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini kepada Woozi. Woozi masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya sudah tiada. Ia tidak ingin berbohong, namun ia juga tak bisa jujur. Ia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi.

"Woozi, mommy sedang bekerja dan belum bisa pulang."

"Tapi Woozi rindu mommy." Isakan lembut terdengar dan membuat pria dewasa itu segera memangku Woozi lalu memeluknya erat. Ia mengusap surai hitam milik Woozi dengan penuh sayang.

"Woozi tidak boleh menangis. Ingat pesan mommy? Kalau mommy pergi bekerja, Woozi tidak boleh nakal. Atau nanti mommy tidak belikan Woozi mainan lagi. Woozi sayang mommy, kan?" pertanyaan pria itu disambut anggukan kecil dari pria kecil yang ada didalam dekapannya. Ia meraih pipi bulat yang kini terlihat lebih kecil. "Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi. Kita tunggu mommy bersama-sama, oke?"

"Eum."

"Anak pintar! Anak siapa?"

"Anak mommy!"

"Jadi bukan anak daddy, hm?"

"Anak daddy! Daddy Hun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy Hun? Daddy Hun nugu? Hahaha**

 **Halo readernim! Lama tak bersua hehehe**

 **Pertama, seperti biasa saya mau minta maaf untuk keterlambatan saya update cerita ini. Bukan maksud saya untuk menggantungkan pembaca. Tapi, saya cuma penulis amatir yang tidak jarang kehilangan feel dan mood. Mohon dimengerti.**

 **Untuk yang telah sabar menunggu, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Berkat kalian saya merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan cerita ini meskipun jiwa shipper saya sudah tak seperti dulu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat saya kesulitan. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini jika kalian masih berminat untuk membaca. Dan saya katakan, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update secepat mungkin. Mohon kesabarannya.**

 **Untuk yang memfollow, favorite dan review, terimakasih sudah mengapresiasi cerita absurd saya ini. Kalian penyemangat saya yang sesungguhnya. *lovesign***


End file.
